


长发飘飘

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 都市怪谈之穿过你的黑发我的手
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 6





	长发飘飘

“您好，我有什么能帮助您的吗？”正在整理货柜的店员见到站在店里四处张望的宫治，礼貌地上前询问。

宫治愣了一下，似乎是没想到会被店员搭话，连忙摆摆手：“……诶？没事我自己找……”他低头想一会儿，下定决心般地又开口道，“——那个，我想要一把梳子。”

店员点点头，放下手里的活在前面带路。治跟着店员走了一会儿，想起什么似的补充道：“可以梳长发的那种。”

“送给女朋友吗？”店员笑道，还真是可爱的高中男生，选礼物都含着隐秘的心思。

治摇摇头：“给我朋友……不是，我自己用。”

店员回了一个意味深长的微笑，显然并不相信他。且不说他这一头显眼的灰色短发，梳长发这话说得前言不搭后语；再者无论是给朋友还是自己，都没有必要到这家以创意为主打标签的礼品店来买。她领着治走到梳子所在的角落，欠了欠身便离开了。

宫治知道店员误会了，但他没那个心思去解释。他看着货架上琳琅满目的梳子，认真地、仔细地挑选了起来。他需要一把简单，却又能够赏心悦目地穿梭在长长的黑发中间的梳子。

要说原由，不得不提几天前那个原本宫治以为平平无奇的课间。醒过来的时候，不知为什么自己的座位周围站了一圈人，男男女女围在一起聊着恋爱的话题，气氛还挺热烈。

恋爱的话题啊……治抹了一把嘴角，还好，没睡得流口水。现在的年轻人，就喜欢假装若无其事地打探心上人的喜好，一会儿是替朋友问的，一会儿又是家里的弟弟妹妹的恋爱相谈，全无新意。

治打了个哈欠，习惯性地往左手边看过去。隔了一条走廊的左边是角名的座位，座位的主人此时正懒洋洋地用手撑着头，饶有兴致地听那些在自己听来无聊的恋爱话题。他看到治迷茫的脸，嘴角微微勾起：“才第三节课结束，还能再睡一节课哦。”

“啊，治君醒了！”女声里是小小的雀跃，治回过头去看，是一个坐在第一排的短发女孩子。她红扑扑的脸上是难掩的惊喜，随即又调整了一下表情，仿佛是希望自己看起来更加温柔可爱一些，“我们在聊喜欢的类型，治君喜欢什么类型的人？”

来了……治在心里长长叹了口气，试图岔开话题：“其他人的回答呢？”

几个男生七嘴八舌地说了起来，有说性格好比较重要的，有说胸大腰细腿长的，治悄悄把腿往课桌外挪出去，打算趁机离开这个是非之地，却被那个短发女孩子给叫住了：“治君呢？”

“喂喂，只听池面的回答也太真实了吧？”另一个女生打趣道。

宫治只好挪回原位，对她微笑了一下。他知道这样的眼神，他见过很多次；正因为如此，他才不想回答这个问题。他不想骗人，更不想骗自己。

“我想想……”治拖长了尾音。女孩子的短发染成了深栗色，是时下很时髦的发型，他瞥了一眼，心不在焉地答道：“我喜欢黑长直。”

某种意义上来说，他也不算是在说谎：至少他并不讨厌黑色的长发。

“诶？”最先作出反应的反而是坐在他前面的男生，他张大嘴，吃惊道，“没想到你的爱好还挺宅的啊治。”

“是吗？”治的表情兴趣缺缺，“我觉得很传统啊。”他的回答已经挑得够明显了，如果她不明白，那也不是他的问题了。

“角名呢？”男生似乎对治的回答很不满意，转头又问在一旁围观了全过程的角名。角名诶了一声，笑得见牙不见眼：“喜欢的类型——当然是保密啦。”

“别那么小气嘛！大家都说了，你可别想逃——”剩下的男生也起哄起来。治却不想听，他又打了个哈欠，干脆闭上眼睛把脸埋进了自己的臂弯。

角名的声音变得模糊了，但是还是足够辨别：“怎么可能告诉你们，万一被认出来是谁怎么办？”

“哦！是我们当中有人认识的人！”气氛变得更加热烈了，叽叽喳喳的讨论声简直让治觉得一刻都不得安生。快点，快点上课吧。

宫治不知道的是，这个小小的插曲竟然会成为那只热带雨林中的蝴蝶。

第二天上学的时候，治被熟悉的声音叫住了：“治，早上好。”

是角名的声音。治四处张望了一圈：“角名早上好……？？？诶！？”

“怎么了吗？”从后面小跑几步追上来的角名诧异地问，随即噗的一声笑了出来，“哈哈——你这是什么表情？”他直接把握在手里的手机对准了治的脸，相机咔嚓响了一声。

治却顾不上那么多，他目瞪口呆地看着角名，吃惊得舌头都打结了：“你……你的头发……”

“我的头发怎么了？”角名下意识地伸手摸了摸自己的头发，“昨天有洗过啊。”

治摇头摇得飞快——不、不是那个问题。角名的头发仿佛是一夜之间打了剂量不小的生长素，现在已经是及肩的长度。治反复地闭眼、睁眼，那头黑发的发尾依然柔顺地搭在肩上，仿佛在嘲笑他对现实接受能力太差。

在上学的人流里站着不动实在是奇怪又妨碍别人，治便把角名拉到一旁人比较稀少的小路上，呃了半天，总算组织好了语言：“你——你头发太长了。”

“是吗？”角名微微仰头看向自己的刘海，用手捻起几根发丝，随口附和道，“我也觉得吃饭的时候总是掉下来，有时间去剪一下吧。”

“不是、不是！”治干脆上手，一把撩起角名左耳侧垂下的长发，“你怎么会头发一下子变长这么多？”

角名困惑地看着他的手，又看向治有些焦急的脸：“我不知道你在干什么。”他干脆把治拉过来，抬手咔嚓自拍了一张两人的合照，把手机屏幕横在治眼前，“光看长度，我们俩差不多吧？”

这回，治吃惊得连声音也发不出来了。照片上的角名分明还和昨天一样，两边的发尾微微翘起，是利落的短发。

他僵硬地把脖子转过去，角名距离自己不过半个小臂那么远，微微皱着眉，还是那副困惑的表情。晨风拂过，搭在肩头的发尾飘起来轻轻扫过治的脸颊，轻柔的触感比梦真实得多。

这个世界一定是疯了！治一巴掌打在了自己的脸上。

大概是清早的巴掌过于激情，治一直清醒地听课听到了第二个课间。第三节课要去移动教室上，班上的同学便都三三两两地带着书离开了教室。

“话说回来，你打自己还真是用力啊……”角名边整理书边咋舌，“红印子还没消下去。疼吗？”

“还好。”治摇摇头，“揍侑更用力点。”

刚打上去的时候确实是挺疼的，还把在一旁的角名吓了一大跳，一脸如临大敌的样子配上在风里瑟瑟颤动的披肩长发，差点让治抬手扇自己第二巴掌。结果两人到了班上，治却发现根本没人注意到角名那头长发，只有脸上余下的辣辣的触感让他明白这不是幻觉。

“你可悠着点，”角名打趣道，“哪里不舒服的话，别撑着不去医务室——要不然又得跟侑打起来。”

治知道角名在说区大会决赛的事，敷衍着嗯了两句。他并不是喜欢逞强的类型，那次也不过是自己没意识到罢了。

“……你好像很没精神。”角名走到治座位旁弯下腰，表情没什么变化，语气里倒是显出几分担忧，“真的不要硬撑哦？”

“我没事。”治把书和资料竖起来放在桌上敲了敲，打算起身和角名一起出发去移动教室。只是他抬头，因角名低头而垂下的长发又擦过他的额角，惊得他一屁股坐回了自己的座位。

“……你到底怎么了？”角名伸手把他拉了起来，四周看了看，人都走得差不多了，就剩下他俩和一个座位在后门边上的睡着的男生，“是我？我身上有什么问题？”随即他想起来早上的事，迟疑着问道，“你说的头发的事，不会是真的吧……？”

“当然是真的！”治无奈地叹了口气，他拉着角名的手引他去摸那头细软的长发，“你真的什么都感觉不到吗？”

角名撇撇嘴，神情古怪：“……我只觉得你摸着我的手在空中晃，怪渗人的。”

治讪讪收回手，顺道看了一眼手表上的时间：快上课了。“我们走吧，”他小跑出去，顺便拍了一下那个睡着的男生的肩膀，回头招呼角名，“再不走要迟到了。”

还好刚才班里没人……要不然他抓着角名的手摸不存在的头发，那画面还真的有点渗人。

“诶！？！真的假的，长头发吗？？”侑瞪大了眼睛，随后抻着脖子歪头看角名，把角名看得浑身不自在，“完全无法想象——！”

排球部的二年级们会在上午有家政课的时候相约一起去天台吃午饭，比如今天。二组今天做了关西家庭必备章鱼烧，铺桌布的时候，治提到了他看得见、而别人都看不到的角名的长发。

“我也不行……”银岛也看向角名，苦恼地挠挠头，“我只能想象出贞子的样子……”

角名无语：“贞子也太过分了吧。”他把自己的便当压在桌布的一角，慢条斯理地从包里翻找筷子。

“没贞子那么长。”治补充道。他已经塞了两个章鱼烧在嘴里，脸颊鼓起来的样子好像一只仓鼠，手一边在自己的肩膀那里比划，一边口齿不清地说：“差不多到这儿，我想想……跟我们班的黑泽同学差不多。”

“我们又不认识黑泽……”银岛吐槽，“不过看你比划那位置，还真是挺长的头发。”

侑嘻嘻哈哈道：“你怎么说得好像真的一样？”

“本来就是真的，我骗你们这个干什么。”治白了他一眼，又往嘴里塞了一个章鱼烧。他鼓动着腮帮子咀嚼着嘴里的面团，视线不自觉地落在对面侧着脸跟银聊天的角名身上。角名的头发不算很黑，头顶被阳光照出一圈浅棕色的光晕，披在肩上的长发部分倒是黑得幽深纯粹。

“像接上去的……”治嘀咕道。

“你说什么？”侑凑了过来。

“说你是个白痴。”治眯眯眼睛，随口答道。

“明显刚刚说的不是这句话！”侑不满，然后又反应过来似的搡了一把治的肩，“不对，你才是白痴！”

银岛赶紧出声打断他们：“你们怎么吃章鱼烧还能吵起来？侑咱们得吃快点，一会儿中午有班会。”

两个二组的赶火车似的扒拉完午饭，临走前提醒剩下的俩人别忘了收拾工作，便头也不回地下楼了。

少了一个热血的和一个吵闹的，空气一下子安静了不少。治埋头专心消灭自己的那份便当，吃了一会儿之后听到角名的声音：“听歌吗？”

他抬头，角名不知道什么时候挪到了自己旁边，正耐心地整理着打结的耳机线。大概是因为没听到回答，他便又问了一遍：“听歌吗？”

“听。”治点点头，“你的蓝牙耳机呢？好像昨天还看到你在用。”

角名笑笑：“被姐姐借走了。”

治接过耳机塞进耳朵里，看角名在手机上翻找歌单。他没说出口的是，他不太喜欢那对蓝牙耳机，有线的耳机仿佛会更有安全感。比如现在，角名得坐在他旁边，挨得这么近才能一起听歌。

不知道是不是自己的错觉，角名的头发好像又变长了。

在分岔路口和角名分别之后，治边走边找沿街的小吃店，打算回家之前买点吃的填填肚子。

“治君？”

治顿了一下，转过头。是那个深栗色短发的女孩子，站在一家招牌诡异的店门口，还有好几个班里的女生在附近聚成一团，叽叽喳喳聊着些什么。

“你们在这里干什么？”治问道。

她有些不好意思地笑笑，把刘海别到耳后：“听隔壁班的女生说，这家新开的占卜店很准，所以来试试。”

难怪招牌这么诡异，原来是占卜——又是自己完全不感兴趣的内容。治寒暄了几句便打算离开，但女孩子接下来的话让他改变了主意：“听说这家店还能解释一些超自然现象，店主也态度特别好特别亲切，所以……”

放在从前，治是不会相信所谓的超自然现象的，只是今天发生的事，似乎也只能用超自然现象来解释了。鬼使神差的，他抬头看了一眼店名，抬脚跨进了门。

屋子里装修得和普通的占卜屋没有什么区别，昏暗泛紫的灯光，一条黑色的布帘子隔开了占卜者和外面的空间，不过是有意营造出的神秘氛围。

让我来看看你到底是不是名副其实吧，治想着，撩开了帘子。里面坐着一个戴着面巾的女人，正低头整理脚边的杂物，桌上则仿佛标准配置一般放了一颗水晶球。女人背后甚至还有没拆开的快递箱子堆着，看来确实是开店没多久。

“你好。”治出声打了招呼，女人抬头，露出的眼睛部分显得很年轻：“啊您好，刚才没有注意到……请坐吧。”

等治落座，女人便熟练地背台词般滔滔不绝地说了起来：“您想要咨询什么方面的问题呢？爱情、学业、工作还是人际关系，我们这里都可以提供服务，护身符能量项链都有卖……”

“都不是。”治打断了她的话头，心里的印象分瞬间往下掉了至少20分。敢情又是一家骗钱的店，他腹诽，有点后悔自己脑子一热就进门的冲动决定。不知道自己能不能不花钱从这里全身而退啊，治边想，边把心里的疑问道出：“我看到我朋友头发突然变长了，但是其他人都看不见，包括他自己。”

女人沉默了一会儿，声音不再像刚才那样掺杂着营业热情，只是淡淡道：“只有你能看见吗？”

“……对。”治暗暗惊讶——或许那些传闻并非空穴来风。

女人把水晶球推到一边，聚精会神地看着治：“看我的眼睛。”

占卜的人把水晶球丢开是不是有点奇怪……？治虽然心中吐槽欲望膨胀，但还是依她所言看向她的眼睛。渐渐的，女人的虹膜发出奇怪的光芒，最后变成了莹莹的绿色。

……绿色？治一愣，刚刚他错觉看到了角名的眼睛，而此时女人已经移开了视线，在脚边的杂物堆里翻找了一会儿，遗憾道：“你需要一把梳子。我这里的梳子还没进货，你去商场随便买一把吧。”她又把水晶球移回桌面中央，想起什么似的补充道，“不过别买那种塑料的，你得认真挑一把梳子，至少你自己觉得配得上你朋友的头发。然后把梳子送给你朋友，在他梳头的时候，把你没坦白的话告诉他。”

这也行？治目瞪口呆，不小心就把心里话脱口而出：“不赚钱吗？”

“今天就不赚你的了，”女人一本正经道，“钱不是骗来的用着不爽。”说完便把治轰了出去。

走出店门的时候，治还有点恍惚：钱不是骗来的用着不爽……也就是说她刚才没有骗自己的意思吗？

最后宫治挑中了一把深色的、半透明的牛角梳。他仔细地把包好的牛角梳放进包里，打算第二天早上部活就交给角名。

为了避开人多的时间点，治特意定了稍早一些的闹钟，不过他到部室的时候，角名已经在里面换衣服了。

“早上好，治。”角名听到开门的声响，一如既往地打招呼，“北前辈已经换好衣服出去了，你也快点吧。”

“……早上好。”治神情复杂地看着角名，他踌躇了一会儿，还是决定把他看到的景象说出来，“角名，你的头发又变长了。”

“……多长？”

“到腰这里。”治比划了一下。

“……这也太不妙了吧。”角名解开校服扣子的手都停住了，他伸手到背后胡乱抓了一通，在治看来，那头及腰长发被他拨得像翻涌着的一大片黑色浪花一样，“虽然我什么都感觉不到。”

治放下包，取出那把梳子，把前几天听占卜女子说的话原封不动地说给角名听。角名边听边点头，接过梳子有一下没一下地梳着头发：“你说吧。”

治却一时没有开口。尽管占卜女子让他坦白，可是他又该坦白些什么呢？

角名没有催他，他慢腾腾地梳着头，梳齿总是在梳到一半的时候脱开——毕竟在角名的感觉里，他的头发还是短的。

“应该这样梳。”治握住角名梳头的手，把长长的头发拨到他身前，从发根梳到发尖。角名没有挣脱他的手，只是静静地看他一遍又一遍梳着自己看不见的长发。

“……我想，”治终于开口了，他看着角名的眼睛，一字一顿地说，“我想知道更多角名的事。开心的也好，难过的也好……你喜欢的人也好。”

角名微微睁大了眼睛，嘴角忍不住微微勾起：“我也想知道更多治的事……”他似乎还想说什么，注意力却被别的东西吸引了，“啊、我看到了。”

“什么？”治疑惑道。

“头发。”角名看着握在治手里的黑色的长发，它们就像听到了咒语一样，仿佛接上去一样的长发纷纷从角名原本深咖啡色的短发上脱落下来，飘散在空中，变成了星星点点的光斑。

“……这是都市怪谈吧？”角名喃喃自语。

治没有接话，他的注意力并不在那些仿佛被施加了魔法特效的头发上，而是定定地看着角名的侧脸，问道：“那、你那天说的喜欢的人是谁？”

“……我以为很明显？”角名低低地笑了几声，回过头来，眉眼弯弯地说道，“会被在场所有的人都认出来的对象——不过他当时说他喜欢黑长直就是了。”

END.


End file.
